


Out the Window

by beatboxbmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oisuga Week, Road Trip, Travel, lewd behavior, oisuga, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatboxbmo/pseuds/beatboxbmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Road tripping with Oikawa is actually the worst experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out the Window

"Suga-chan."

"Hm?"

"I have to pee."

"..."

"Now."

"...We won't hit another town for at least half an hour, so you're going to have to hold it."

"I can't hold it that long!"

"Start looking for a bottle then."

"You're not serious, are you Suga-chan?"

"It's not like I can pull over right now, Tooru, so either hold it or find a bottle. But I would _really_ prefer you hold it."

"Uggh, I can try I guess."

"Thank you, Tooru."

"Could you at least drive faster?"

"If I go any faster we could be pulled over, and I am not getting another ticket."

"That was an accident, you know that."

"Doesn't matter. The speed limit was 25 and I still don't understand why you were going 50 and swerving all over the place."

"... You know I don't like bees."

"It was a bumblebee! They're harmless."

"A bee is a bee is a bee."

'That doesn't make sense."

"That's because you're not afraid of bees."

" _Either way_ , I am not going to drive faster, so please stop pestering me and just wait. We'll be there soon."

Oikawa grumbles in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest and his legs crossed at the ankles. Suga sighs and sinks against his seat.

Maybe this was a bad idea. He and Tooru had only been friends a couple months, and a week ago the idea of a cross-country road trip sounded fun, especially the way Tooru was spinning it. Open roads, loud music, sleeping under the stars, with no real destination in mind. He made it sound picturesque.

Sugawara shouldn't have believed him.

They eventually mapped a course to a park a couple days away that had glorious waterfalls. They'd drive up, stay a night or two, then head back home.

The first night on the road, they tried to camp. Tooru woke up to ants in his sleeping bag, and Suga had forgotten to lock the food up in the car, so when they woke, they realized it was missing. Little footprints were everywhere, and Oikawa made some snide comment about thieving raccoons.

Then they tried sleeping in the car, but Oikawa throws fits in his sleep, and Suga woke to a busted lip and the gearshift jammed into his leg.

After another day had passed without much incident, the bumblebee accident happened. Sugawara got a ticket and Oikawa promised he wouldn't drive again, and by then they were one more day short of the waterfalls.

But right now, Suga could care less about them. He wants his bed back, his clothes, warm food and a hot shower. He doesn't know how Tooru manages to smell so nice after four days on the road, but he does and it pisses Suga off.

Not to mention Tooru's constant whining. Suga doesn't know how Iwaizumi can handle him.

"Suga-chan."

"What?"

"I don't think I can hold it."

"You're gonna have to."

"No, I really don't think I can."

They face each other, and the expression on Tooru's face has Suga thinking maybe Tooru can't hold it, and he should really consider slowing down and pulling over.

But then a car zooms by, honking, and Suga spins back into his lane.

"I really can't pull over right now Tooru so you're going to have to hold it."

"But I really can't Suga-chan. I can _feel_ it--"

"You better not be feeling anything!"

"Are you sure you can't pull over?"

"Do you see all the cars speeding around us? And the guardrail blocking us from falling to our death?!"

"But Suga-chan--"

"You better hold it Tooru. I will not have you messing up my car--"

"I'll pee out the window then,"

"Wha--?"

"Can you roll it down I'm having trouble with my pants."

"Too-no! Don't you dare! We could get arrested Tooru!"

"But that's better than your precious car getting ruined, yeah?"

"Ah--"

"Yes! Sweet relief here I come!"

"Tooru--don't you dare!"

"Avert your eyes, precious Suga-chan. There's no stopping me now."

Suga doesn't know where to look. Out the windshield at the road stretching before him and the speeding cars surrounding him, or at Oikawa's lily white ass.

Somehow Oikawa manages to contort his body in a way so his lower half is practically out the window, but his upper half is still inside the small car.

Suga gapes at his friend, unsure of what to do. And then there's honking behind him and he can hear Oikawa moaning in relief and before he hears anymore he switches on the radio and turns the volume all the way up. It's some commercial for a law firm but Sugawara doesn't care. Just so he doesn't have to hear Oikawa or the honking of strangers.

In a mile or two they'll be off this stretch of road and the cars will have thinned out some and they could have pulled over. But it's too late. Oikawa is jigging in the seat and pulling himself back inside, a huge smile plastered on his face.

He flips off the radio and looks over at Suga. "I feel much better now."

"Y-you're unbelievable," Suga sputters.

"I know," Oikawa grins and buckles himself back in. And then the grin is gone and the next look he gives Suga is completely serious. "Do you have hand sanitizer?"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry this is so bad I have no idea what I wrote


End file.
